


handcuffs

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: In retrospect, Junhoe should have expected the handcuffs.





	handcuffs

In retrospect, Junhoe should have expected the handcuffs. He’d not exactly been well behaved that day, going against everything Jiwon had told him to do. He did it for fun, not out of any malice, but annoying Jiwon was always a plus. But still, when Jiwon secures his wrists in the padded cuffs, Junhoe tugs at them, though he knows they’re secured firmly to the headboard.

“What the fuck Jiwon?” he asks. 

Jiwon just brushes Junhoe’s hair out of his face. It’s a tender movement. The opposite of what is about to happen, Junhoe is sure. 

“What did you expect to happen when you insist on misbehaving?” Jiwon tuts, trailing a finger down Junhoe’s face. His thumb rests against Junhoe’s lips, and they part, accepting the finger. Junhoe sucks lightly, wondering how he can get these cuffs off. He likes to touch, hates being restrained.

Jiwon pulls his finger from Junhoe’s mouth, and swings a leg over him, laying on top of him. He kisses Junhoe, gently at first, soft brushes of lips, but it quickly becomes heated, and Junhoe tilts his head to allow Jiwon better access as Jiwon slips his tongue past Junhoe’s lips. Junhoe likes to push boundaries, but as soon as Jiwon gets him into bed he turns pliant, a good sub for Jiwon.

“You need to learn to behave,” Jiwon says, pressing kisses across Junhoe’s face. It tickles and Junhoe stifles a giggle. 

“Where’s the fun in that though?” Junhoe asks, gasping as Jiwon’s kisses move to his neck. Jiwon worries a mark there, all tongue and teeth. Junhoe whines, his head falling to the side, and his hands tugging at his restraints again. He wants to bury his fingers in Jiwon’s hair, hold him there. 

But he can’t, and Jiwon pulls away, admiring the purple mark. 

“You wouldn’t get punished then,” Jiwon says, sliding down Junhoe’s body, trailing kisses all the way. He nibbles at Junhoe’s collarbones, and Junhoe whines when Jiwon wraps his mouth around a nipple, nibbling and sucking at it.

“That’s half the fun,” he gasps. Jiwon tweaks his other nipple, and Junhoe’s back arches into the touch. His nipples are sensitive, and Jiwon knows that. He switches sides, paying equal attention to both. He likes the breathy, whiny noises Junhoe makes when he can’t hold them back. He stays like that until Junhoe is twitching, before continuing his path downwards, nipping at Junhoe’s hip bones. He worries another mark into the tan flesh before sliding farther down the bed. Junhoe tenses, expecting Jiwon’s mouth on his dick, but Jiwon just kisses his inner thigh instead.

“Bad boys don’t get blowjobs,” he teases, pressing more kisses to Junhoe’s thighs. He reaches over to the side, and grabs the bottle of lube. Junhow squirms in anticipation, and Jiwon stills him with a hand on his hip. “Patient, baby,” he says.

He clicks the bottle open and pours the lube over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it, before slowly pressing a finger into Junhoe. Junhoe sighs, his body relaxing at the familiar intrusion. “I can take another,” he says.

“Relax,” Jiwon laughs, “we’ll get there.” He works his finger in and out of Junhoe, watching as Junhoe’s dick hardens. He crooks a finger, rubbing it against Junhoe’s prostate. Junhoe cries out, his hips twitching, and Jiwon smiles, before pressing a second finger in alongside the first. He continues to press kisses to Junhoe’s inner thigh as he scissors him open. It’s tender and loving. Junhoe’s moans grow louder now, and his hips move in time with Jiwon’s fingers.

“One more?” Jiwon asks.

“Yeah,” Junhoe breathes. 

Jiwon pushes a third finger in and Junhoe’s moan fills the still air of the bedroom. Jiwon works him open, hand moving faster, and Junhoe rises to meet his thrusts, mouth hanging open as Jiwon alternates between rubbing his prostate, and fucking Junhoe on his fingers. 

When Jiwon pulls out, wiping his fingers on the sheets, Junhoe prepares for Jiwon to fill him. But what pushes inside him isn’t Jiwon’s dick, it’s silicone, and it takes Junhoe a moment to realize it’s one of their prostate massagers.

“Wha-?” he asks.

“Bad boys get punished Junhoe,” Jiwon says, slowly fucking him with the toy, though he hasn’t turned it on. 

“I’m already tied down,” Junhoe protests.

Jiwon snorts. “Did you really think that was going to be it?”

“Yes?” Junhoe retorts, sounding indignant. Jiwon takes that moment to turn the toy on, and it buzzes to life, nestled on Junhoe’s prostate. Junhoe lets out a strangled sound, his fingers opening and closing as he looks for something to hold on to. It’s on a low setting, enough to have him squirming, but not enough to give Junhoe any true satisfaction. He whines as Jiwon crawls up the bed.

“I need you to stay quiet, Junhoe. Can you do that for me?” he asks, pressing a chaste kiss to Junhoe’s lips.

“No,” Junhoe whines.

Jiwon cups his face. “Let’s try this. Keep quiet or you don’t get to come today, okay?”

Junhoe glares at him but nods. 

“Where are you going?” Junhoe asks as Jiwon climbs off the bed, heading to the other side of the room.

“Game date with Chanwoo,” Jiwon replies with a cheeky grin, sitting in his computer chair, and waking up the screen. He logs into his game, and before long the speakers squeak and Chanwoo’s voice comes out.

“Took you long enough,” the boy says moodily.

“Sorry, got a bit tied up,” Jiwon says, laughing at his own joke. “Junhoe say hi to Chanwoo.”

Junhoe is silent until Jiwon looks over his shoulder.

“Hi Chanwoo,” Junhoe says shakily.

“Why does Junhoe sound like he’s in pain?” Chanwoo asks.

“He’s just being a baby,” Jiwon snorts, and the pair settle into their game.

Junhoe isn’t sure how long it goes on, Jiwon ignoring him as the toy buzzes mercilessly at his prostate. He’s breathing hard and beginning to sweat. He tugs at the handcuffs in vain, desperate. His dick leaks precome on his stomach, as he tries to ride the toy to no avail. He buries his face in his arm, desperate to moan, to come, to be touched.

He’s not sure how long it’s been when he finally lets out a needy call. “Jiwon,” he whimpers.

“Dude, are you sure Junhoe’s okay?” Chanwoo asks, sounding concerned. 

“You’re right, I should go check on him,” Jiwon says. “I’ll talk to you later,” he says before signing out of the game. 

He makes his way back to the bed, and crawls onto it, laying down next to Junhoe. “You did so good baby,” he says, pulling Junhoe into a kiss. Junhoe let’s Jiwon devour him tongue and teeth, moaning and whimpering into the kiss as Jiwon begins to fuck him with the toy.

“Want you,” Junhoe whines. “Want your dick,” he groans.

“I got you baby, I’ve got you,” Jiwon says, turning the toy off and pulling it out. Junhoe breathes a shaky sigh of relief. It’s short lived because Jiwon is pushing into him, bottoming out in one smooth movement. Junhoe cries out, and Jiwon sets a brutal pace, not giving him time to adjust. Junhoe’s loud moans fill the air, mingling with Jiwon’s. Jiwon pauses long enough to pull Junhoe’s legs around his shoulders, practically bending Junhoe in half.

It’s a better angle and Jiwon fucks Junhoe hard and fast, their sweaty foreheads pressed together. Junhoe is keening, close to coming. Jiwon keeps up his steady pace, pushing Junhoe closer and closer to the edge, until he comes with a strangled scream, shooting all over his chest. He goes limp as Jiwon chases his own orgasm, following Junhoe with a loud grunt. He stays inside Junhoe as he pants and comes down from his high.

He pulls out carefully, lowering Junhoe’s legs to the bed, before standing up, and going in search of a washcloth to clean them both up. He does, before releasing Junhoe’s hands, rubbing the feeling back into Junhoe’s arms. He pulls the covers over them, and pulls a sleepy Junhoe to his chest.

“So, are you going to behave now?” Jiwon asks, carding his fingers through Junhoe’s hair, and kissing the top of his head.

Junhoe gives a tired snort. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> just some junbob pwp to brighten up your tuesday!


End file.
